


The cold winter’s evening

by If_you_had_had_a_sister



Series: Historical stuff with no established characters [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, sort of daddy kink??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister
Series: Historical stuff with no established characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127171





	The cold winter’s evening

It was dark, it was cold and I was longing. Longing for a boy whom I was very fond of. But he hadn’t come. I was to be married to a young lady in a couple of months. Oh how I wished, I could escape my fate! I didn’t want to marry with her and lay with her, it didn’t feel right. Don’t get me wrong, she had very good looks and was from a very rich family indeed, but I just wanted my boy. To caress his cheeks and stroke his hair. Kiss him and tell him, that I love him. He would purr and snuggle into me with love and affection. Call me father, tell me how good I am for him. Begging me to lay with him and be oh so good to him. Alas, he wasn’t here.   
I laid by myself, thinking and pondering about what could get in his way. Probably his actual father. As soon as he found out that he was seeing me and the affectionate letters we wrote to each other, he had had it. My boy told me that he had taken all of my letters and burned them, despite the pleadings of him. He had been crying at my shoulder when he told me how his father had punished him for being a sodomite. Had forbidden him to ever lay eyes upon me ever again. How he had cried at my hands and how it hurt me to see him so.

I decided to tranquilize myself with a book. War and peace, Lea Tolstoy. I had grown tired of reading about Natasha and Princess Mary, so it was perfect to get me calmed down. I hope that I would drop it on my face so it could ease the emotional pain, I felt. I read and read, but couldn’t stop thinking, it was terrible. It was gnawing at me and at long last, I had to get up and go visit him myself. Out the window, into the night in just my boots and nightgown. I knew the way to his house so well, I could walk it in my sleep if the occasion called for it. I knocked on the window and almost immediately his small fluffy head peeked out.   
“Oh it’s you.... my.. no please go, my mother and father will-“ he was stopped by my rough lips and my hands ‘round his wrists.   
“No more talking, boy, you come with me.” And with no hesitation, I lifted him over the sill and onto the ground. We stood for a moment, looking at each other in the cold, breezy wind and snow flakes dancing down into our hair. He suddenly embraced me, sniffling and almost crying.   
“Oh you poor thing! I know it’s hard and I know it all seems hopeless, but we have to continue, we shall not let them win. I will continue to love you no matter what they might do or say.” I declared but he kept sobbing in my arms and wetting my nightgown terribly. I took his hand and brushed my fingers over his back and fingers, trying to soothe him.  
“Shh, my little dove. I know, I know. You will just have to try to ignore them and we shall see each other when we can. I’m not letting go of you, you will always be mine.” I brushed my other hand over his hair and this time he actually tried to calm down. We stood like that, hands around each other, comforting whispers being told by me to the little person in my arms. Hands on each other, icy breaths and the comfort of one another in this most depressing time.


End file.
